moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Caislin Greyson
Appearance Appearing about sixteen summers, Caislin is of average height and unremarkable build. Soft brown hair falls to her shoulders and glints golden in the sunlight. Typically reserved, when she speaks her voice is soft but firm and her words plain. On the infrequent occasions she wears her worgen form in public, it is lithe and wiry. Brown-black fur covers her body, and her dark, shaggy mane falls in her eyes. When running or fighting her movements are sleek and graceful... but when standing still, she frequently shifts awkwardly from one paw to the other, as though not entirely comfortable in her own skin. Brief History Caislin grew up the only child of merchant-class parents; her father Daven was a gunsmith and her mother Meline dabbled in jewelrymaking. Over her mother's objections Caislin's father taught his daughter to shoot and to hunt, and Caislin proved as adept in these skills as she did the more ladylike arts. As she grew Caislin often helped her father in his shop, keeping his books and assisting with deliveries, and she developed a rapport with many of his customers -- one of whom was the young Prince Liam Greymane, who appreciated the quality of Daven Greyson's work, and on whom Caislin eventually developed an intense (probably unnoticed and entirely unrequited) teenage crush. The year Caislin turned fourteen one of her father's clients gave her a fox cub for Winter's Veil, and she named him Kearney. When the Bloodfang attacked Gilneas, her family thought to simply barricade themselves in their sturdy house and tide it out until the attacks subsided -- however Kearney got spooked by the noises outside and when a door was briefly opened he bolted. Caislin wanted to go after him, and when her parents forbade her (reasoning that her pet's life was not worth her own) she snuck out anyway. She did manage to find Kearney, get him under control and get home without being caught... but when she returned, she found the windows and door to her house smashed in and her parents dead. Realizing that she couldn't stay there, Caislin packed what few practical goods she could carry, plus the money in the shop till and her father's favorite rifle, and went to join the citizens she had seen organizing in the square not far away. The story from there is familiar to many Gilneans: Caislin fought the worgen alongside the Prince and her people, and she was wounded. She thought nothing of it at the time -- or indeed until the day she woke up in a cage, months later. When she went to join the Prince in the square she had prepared herself for the idea that she might die... but she wasn't quite prepared for what living could entail. Today Caislin resides in Stormwind, and is working to build a new life for herself; Darnassus was nice, but it was too unlike what she'd known. She has joined the military and worked with both sniper and animal handling units. Caislin proud of her heritage, and of what she's done... but still she shrinks when someone recognizes her accent and asks if she's 'one of those'. She's just Caislin, she tells them. That's all she wants to be. Personality Caislin is warm and generous by nature but more than a little reserved. In new social situations she will spend a great deal of time listening to people, waiting to speak until she is comfortable with them. She is receptive to attention, however, and can be drawn out fairly easily if someone wishes; she also has an easier time opening up to children. When it comes to most things Caislin is a kind of practical optimist; things are what they are, and there's no point in getting upset about it. Most kinds of worry are just a waste of time -- time that could be better spent fixing things. And few things are as bad as they seem. That said... it has been a couple of years since Caislin was infected with the Curse, and she is still coming to grips with it. The loss of her home, her parents, everything she cared for -- all Caislin has left is herself, and she feels that the Curse threatens to take even that away from her. She still wants more than anything just to be normal. Caislin won't lie about being worgen, but she won't offer the information and is reluctant to reveal it. Even if others don't look at her differently, she does. Although she has trained with other animals, Kearny remains Caislin's favorite companion. She often anthropomorphises him, characterizing him as a clever trickster and vicious hunter. In truth, although he follows Caislin's commands and can be a fierce protector, he is most vicious to delicious table scraps, and will even ignore the bunnies of the Mage Quarter as they hop around him. As observed by at least one friend, Caislin does not know how to take a compliment. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Human